headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Wars II Vol 1
| imprint = | type = | years published = 1985-1987 | total issues = 9 | featured characters = | creators = Jim Shooter; Al Milgrom; Steve Leialoha; Christie Scheele; Joe Rosen; Rick Parker; Bob Budiansky | previous = ''Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars'' | next = }} Secret Wars II sucked. Seriously, it was totally balls. Yeah, I know. I'm violating the whole "neutral point of view" thing that all other wikis cling to, but trust me, anyone who has ever read through this title knows that it is total crap from start to finish. It was published by Marvel Comics as a follow-up to their popular 1984 maxi-series event ''Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars'' which, as we all know, was nothing more than a publicity stunt used to sell toys. The sequel however, didn't quite cut the mustard. For starters, it was only nine issues long. What the hell kinda series total is that? There's a formula in place used to govern most limited titles based on content. 4, 6, 10, or 12. Those are the standards (sometimes 5 if you're feeling cheeky). Nine though? That's not a series total, that's the number of innings in a baseball game. Well, most readers probably would have preferred taking in a baseball game, rather than plunking down three quarters every month for this mess. What makes the series so surprisingly bad is that it is brought to you by a well-renowned and highly competent team of creators. It was written by Jim Shooter with artwork by Al Milgrom and Steve Leialoha. "MSHSW" stalwarts Christie Scheele and Joe Rosen also returned to take up the coloring and lettering chores. Not even a snazzy first issue cover art rendering by John Byrne could save this turkey. So yeah, the series ran for nine issues from July 1985 to March 1986. That's nine issues of watching the Beyonder sporting a jheri curl mullet and wearing cargo pants. Ahhh, the '80s. * Secret Wars II 1 * Secret Wars II 2 * Secret Wars II 3 * Secret Wars II 4 * Secret Wars II 5 * Secret Wars II 6 * Secret Wars II 7 * Secret Wars II 8 * Secret Wars II 9 * None * Secret Wars II (TPB) * Secret Wars II Omnibus * Alpha Flight 28 * Amazing Spider-Man 268 * Amazing Spider-Man 273 * Avengers 260 * Avengers 261 * Avengers 265 * Avengers 266 * Captain America 308 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 4 * Daredevil 223 * Dazzler 40 * Defenders 152 * Doctor Strange Vol 2 74 * Fantastic Four 282 * Fantastic Four 285 * Fantastic Four 288 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 312 * Iron Man 197 * Micronauts Vol 2 16 * New Mutants 30 * New Mutants 36 * New Mutants 37 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 111 * Power Pack 18 * Quasar 8 * Rom 72 * Thing 30 * Uncanny X-Men 196 * Uncanny X-Men 202 * Uncanny X-Men 203 * Jim Shooter served as Editor-in-Chief of Marvel Comics at the time of this title's publication. * ''Secret Wars II'' #5 introduced the character of Tabitha Smith, who would later become a member of X-Force under the code name Boom-Boom, and later Boomer. * * Secret Wars II at Wikipedia * * * Category:Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars